


the four times he didn't and the one time he did |k. bakugou|

by multi_fandom_central



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, F/M, It all goes to shit, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Oneshot, Swearing, WARNINGS:, bakugou, but i like this way better, i'm sorry that i crave angst like i crave validation, just when you think everything's great, no happy ending, strangers to enemies to friends to lovers, the four times he didn't and the one time he did, thinking about making a side ficlet because i crave it too much, this did not go the way i thought it would, yes hes a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fandom_central/pseuds/multi_fandom_central
Summary: (l/n) (y/n) was a simple girl, she just wanted to be noticed. Unfortunately for her, she wanted to be noticed by the biggest hothead in Japan.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	the four times he didn't and the one time he did |k. bakugou|

The _**first**_ time she saw him, he was in the strict confines of the slim monster. She had watched as he fought against the monster with such vigor and listened as he screamed at the boy, who quite honestly looked like a piece of broccoli had fallen on his head, that had launched himself towards the villain. She had originally been passing by and she didn’t leave until after the slim victim had left, watching as he stomped passed her, his spiky ash-blond hair bouncing with every stomp. Just before he had passed, she caught a look at his vermillion eyes, staring straight at him, though he didn’t seem to notice her, too lost in his own world. From that moment, she had vowed to herself, if the broccoli boy could jump out like that, and the blond kid could stay brave during all of that, then she could too. Maybe, she could be a hero too. When she saw them, two boys her age, being heroes, it made her dream all the more realistic.

The _**next**_ time she had seen him, was at the UA entrance exam assembly. She had spotted him, along with the green boy, whom she firmly concluded must have been his best friend, 2 rows above him and several seats away. For a few moments, she had stared at the duo before turning away, a new swell of determination lighting inside of her. When the applicants were split apart into different arenas, somehow, both the mysterious slim victim, who she now knew as Bakugou Katsuki and herself were in the same arena. Once the exam started though, she had long forgotten about the bakugou boy and set off to annihilating robots left and right, using her psychokinesis to deform robots and immobilize them. Though, she hadn’t forgotten him for long as his explosions very much drew attention to him. Soon, she had found herself in the same area, her back to the explosive blond, bending and twisting robots as more were blown up behind her. A shout of warning had her turning her head, watching as the giant 0 pointer robot’s foot hovered over Bakugou, who was still busy blasting robots and not paying any attention. Moving quickly, she slid over and activated her quirk holding up the robot’s foot, slowly levitating the robot off of the ground completely. Swinging it off in a direction far from everyone else, the alarm went off, signaling the exam was over. Panting, your shoulders drooped as you got congratulatory claps on the back and murmurs of praise, though the one you wished would pay you some kind of mind walked away without a word nor a glance back. With a hum, you decided, he would be your inspiration. You would be accepted into UA High School and you would make him notice you, even if it killed you. After all, you strived for validation, and for some reason, this boy, someone who really shouldn’t have mattered much to you, wouldn’t even notice you.

 _ **There had been** _numerous times after that in which you saw Bakugou (and came to the unfortunate conclusion that he and the broccoli boy were NOT best friends) around the school, the both of you having made it into UA and made it into the same class no less. You watched as he was engulfed in the portal made by Kurogiri, a puppet in the League of Villains, in the JSU, yourself being thrown into the same area as Denki Kaminari, a boy with an electric quirk a misfortunate case of the “wheeey” after overuse, Jirou Kyoka, a rocking girl with an awesome hearing quirk and even better music taste, and Momo Yaoyorozu, one of the most brilliant rich kids you’d ever met with a mindblowing quirk.

You were there to witness Bakugou’s fight against Uraraka Ochako, a sweet girl with a gravity quirk. Though you couldn’t afford to pay too much attention, as you had your own matches to prepare for. You had gone against Kaminari. Before he could activate his quirk you had already run forward and gave him a flying kick to the head, effectively knocking him out (and breaking his nose). When you saw all of the blood and his deformed nose you nearly cried before picking him up and meeting the stretcher halfway, mumbling apologizes to the unconscious boy. Your next opponent was Iida Tenya, who you had managed to mislead into stepping out of bounds. Mislead being used very loosely. You had merely planted the suggestion into his head before time with the activation words being “Good Luck Class Rep!” which you had just so happened to murmur as he raced towards you. The fact that you had sidestepped and allowed him to race a crossed the boundary line before the match really started was really just instinct after all. Once your dear Class Rep had collided with the wall though, your little suggestion had managed to leave his mind just in time to hear the words “(Y/N) (L/N) Advances to the next round!”. You had given a small glance up towards the Class 1-A bleachers to see your classmates bewildered expression, looking between you and Iida. You walked over to Iida and offered your hand to him, “Hey Class Rep, sorry about that. My quirk isn’t all that suited well for sports festivals and especially fast quirks like yourself. We’ll have a real fight one day. Unfortunately, I couldn’t afford for it to be today. Sorry” you had said before giving him a sunny smile. After that you both agreed to a rematch at a later date, walking back down your separate tunnels listening to Mic’s echoing words, “Wow, when is that student of yours actually gonna whip out her quirk Eraserhead?! It’s almost hard to believe she’s in the hero course if it wasn’t for that sunny smile of hers!” followed quickly by a loud “OW!” For the next round, which would be against Shoto Todoroki, a peppermint boy with a half cold and apparently half hot quirk. He was deemed Bakugou’s true rival, the only person he deemed as his equal. And she hated him for it. The peppermint head was a rich kid with an overpowered quirk that had everything handed to him on a silver platter. She couldn’t locate him before the match had begun so unfortunately, she couldn’t pull the same trick twice in a row (Iida had most likely warned him to steer clear of her after their match) but she always had a second blade to rely on, or rather a backup. And a backup’s backup. and several other tricks up her sleeves. Besides, she didn’t want to pull any dirty tricks, she wanted to prove to him what she was made of. She wasn’t going to be known throughout her school career as the weak girl with awesome luck and a sunshine smile. She was going to be known as the girl that could hold her own, the girl that could save everyone with a smile and be known as strong and confident, as powerful and not to be messed with.

Walking into the ring she gave a sweet and innocent smile to Todoroki and Midnight with a kawaii peace sign and a close eyed smile. She could see Todoroki narrow his eyes at her in suspicion, Present Mic introducing them in the background. “First entering the ring, we have Todoroki Shoto, the guy that left quite a cool impression on us in his first match, though it seems he can handle the heat in the kitchen!” Mic introduced, quite lamely, even I had to give a minor cringe in sympathy for the deadpanned boy. “And his opponent, (L/N) (Y/N), the sunflower that at this point I’m pretty sure has to be quirkless because we haven’t seen a single hint of a quirk yet, enters the arena on the opposite side! Boys, Girls, and Heroes of all ages, I don’t know about you but I’ve got a feeling this match will be over very quickly.” Mic droned on, causing me to clench my jaw before quickly relaxing. “Good Luck Todoroki-kun! May the best man win!” I grinned brightly and held my hand out for a handshake, eyes gleaming. Todoroki narrowed his eyes as he looked down at my hand with distaste, before looking back up at me with a blank expression. Giving a pout I put my hand back down to my side as Mic gave an “Oh that’s just… cold todoroki!” in the background. Midnight gave a sweatdrop before taking a step back. “Uh, with that, let the match begin!” She declared waving her whip before backing out of the ring. “It’s a real shame you didn’t shake my hand, Todoroki-Kun, maybe if you had, you could’ve walked out of the ring uninjured and safely,” I said innocently, with a small smile. His eyes widened as I lifted my head with a shadow over my eyes, my arm raising ready to use my psychokinesis to throw him out of the ring. Immediately he stomped his foot and shards of ice came at me at a high speed. Moving quickly, I dove out of the way and tugged the zipper of my shirt down just a bit, deciding if the match lasted that long, I would use Uraraka’s ruse to distract Todoroki. Ice isle after ice isle came up, leaving very minimal room to maneuver in between. “Oh, Todoroki-Kun, trying to keep me at a distance are we?” I asked lightly, though an underlying menacing tone could be heard if you listened closely enough. Unfortunately, Todoroki was. Kicking between ice pillars I quickly managed to scale to the top of one without him noticing. I watched from the top of a pillar where everyone but he could see me, as his head darted around looking for me. Flicking my wrist to the pillar directly a crossed from me, I made it fall with a loud crumble. He whirled around to face the fallen, and now crushed, ice. Flicking both of my wrists to pillars beside the first one, I made those fall as well. I watched as he began to circle slowly, still looking low. “Where are you?” He yelled, his left hand flickering with a flame. Closing my eyes I leaned forward slightly, trying to delve into his mind. Opening my eyes, they now glowed a bright yellow. Using my quirk to a deeper sense, I created an image within his mind of me behind him. Image-Me tapped him on the shoulder “here I am!” she said with a grin. He whirled around and Image-Me disappeared. Once she disappeared I knocked down more pillars as I slid down to the edge of the pillar I stood on quietly. His left hand grew hotter as more pillars fell. Soon, mine was the only one left. “Oh, Todoroki-Kun!” I called teasingly, my foot dangling over the edge of the pillar. He looked around before finally looking up. “look above and beyond, Plus Ultra!” I cheered and pumped a fist before standing up and diving off of the high pillar towards him. Several screams were heard as I plummetted. A bed of Ice was coming up to meet me, though I activated my quirk once more, plowing through the ice as I finally hit the ground. Standing up I wipe off some of the new snow from my sleeve. “Looks like you found me Todoroki-Kun!” I giggled. He narrowed his eyes as me and shot a pillar of ice at me once more, disturbing the snow around us, causing it to fly up. It served the perfect distraction. Moving quickly I shed my UA gym jacket and levitated it to hold form in my previous position as I took advantage of my new stealth, running low to the ground as I ran around him, watching as he swatted at the snow. I now stood behind him in my sports bra and gym pants and watched as he made a frozen pillar encase my jacket. I ran up behind him and took him to the ground as he gave a growl at my use of Uraraka’s trick. “Gotcha!” I cheered, though my victory didn’t last long as another pillar of ice threw me off and against the other chunk of ice holding my jacket hostage. Now I had a piece of ice holding me against another piece of ice and it was pressing even closer by the second. I gave a shriek from the cold and tried to wiggle out but that seemed to make the space even tighter. “You didn’t think I saw your jacket unzipped when you got to the ground, nor did I see you run by me, but I did. I’ll admit, this match went on longer than I hoped it would, but now I’ve got you. I do believe you should be forfeiting before you get an even worse case of frostbite then you already have.” He said, crossing his arms as he stared me down. Clenching my jaw I shook my head. Attempting to activate my quirk once more, despite my now horrible headache, I said, “Maybe you should forfeit instead,” though it wasn’t working very well because my jaw was chattering every other syllable. Todoroki shook his head before looking over at Midnight. “I don’t think she can move anymore,” he told her, though the ice patches on his cheek and arm were enough to tell me that I had done a decent enough job. He was right, after all, this match had gone on much longer than either of us anticipated. “Um.. (L/N) (Y/N) is unable to continue the match! Todoroki Wins!” She announced. Todoroki walked over to me and raised his left hand and began to melt the ice around me. Soon, I was soaked completely and shaking like a leaf on a windy day. Todoroki looked down at my shivering form before picking me up, snatching up my jacket too. “What’s this?! Todoroki’s picking up (L/N) and walking out of the ring with her! Wow-what an unexpected twist!” Mic yelled in the background. Todoroki carried me to the infirmary in silence, dropped me off on a cot, and laid down on one himself. That was the end of that day.

Bakugou didn’t seem to notice me then either. Even more events happened after that too. We had internships, a summer camp that Bakugou got kidnapped at, we got our provisional licenses (except for Bakugou and Todoroki, along with Monoma in Class 1-B), Midoriya, Kirishima, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Tokoyami, and I all got to do work studies with Pro-heroes, I went on my first mission as part of Fatgum’s hero agency with Kirishima and one of the Big 3 Tamaki Amajiki, we had a school festival, and so much more! It was sometime after our mission to save a little girl named Eri that I had decided I would strive to be noticed by the furious porcupine of class A, not as much anymore. Once I had relaxed some, I found that I was able to open more doors for myself in more ways than one.

During your second year, you had begun to date your formal rival, Todoroki Shoto, which felt a bit odd to you in a sense of, “wow this feels like a fairy tale!” considering you had felt they went from strangers-enemies-friends-lovers. Dating Shoto was pleasant for both of you. You focused less on being noticed by Bakugou, Todoroki was able to piss off his father, you were able to piss off his father, and both of you were content with your relationship. It wasn’t completely public and you weren’t smothering each other, but you were perfectly content with it.

Soon, your second year passed into your third, you and Todoroki were still going strong, making Bakugou notice you had become a seesaw of “notice me senpai” and “Baku-who?” though the seesaw was old and rusted and children had long abandoned.

_**Graduation**_ rolled around and many of your classmates were now aspiring sidekicks. You still worked at Fatgum’s agency with UA Alumni Tamaki Amajiki, though Kirishima had long left to join an agency more fitting for him. Shoto was now Endeavor’s sidekick, though you both knew that he was really training and watching to take over Endeavor’s agency. Bakugou had joined Endeavor’s agency along with Midoriya as sidekicks as well. Though it seemed that even though he worked alongside her boyfriend (not to mention they went to the same class together for 3 years) he still didn’t seem to notice her. When graduation arrived, the graduates of 3-A had all cheered, and the graduation party held in their old dorm rooms was a night none of them would soon forget. Especially because a certain half-and-half had gotten down on one knee and proposed to you. It was on that day, you had decided that you didn’t need anyone to notice you except for the man knelt down in front of you. You didn’t need anyone else’s validation anymore. You had finally given up on trying to make Bakugou Katsuki notice you.

Two years rolled on by, and your wedding was fast approaching. You and Todoroki had gotten a small apartment together, perfect for the two of you and you were finally at a place in time where you could have your long-awaited wedding at last. It wasn’t anything elaborate, you both had decided that big and elaborate would be too much for the both of you since you had both cooled down and mellowed a bit. Your wedding had consisted of a rather small alter in a snowy garden with a beautiful (wedding dress of your choosing) and simple (flowers of your choosing). You both had invited all of your Class A classmates, all of them coming to the wedding, though you had noted that it seemed the esteemed Bakusquad were all tipsy and their leader seemed less than happy to be there. Your co-workers at Fatgum’s agency and most of the Todoroki agency had come to the wedding as well. Your bridesmaids consisted of Ochako Uraraka, Jirou Kyoka, Hado Nejire, Tsu Asui, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Mina Ashido, with your maid of honor being Shoto’s sister, Fuyumi Todoroki. Shoto’s groomsmen consisted of Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya, Kirishima Eijirou, Inasa Yoarashi, and Bakugou Katsuki, with his best man being Natsuo Todoroki, his brother. The wedding had gone on peacefully, save for the shadow lurking in the corner with knotted and mangled purple skin and cerulean blue eyes that matched Enji Todoroki’s so much. Though no one had noticed him and he didn’t make himself outright known, having rathered just leave a wedding gift amongst the pile and watch on in the shadows. After the wedding, it was announced that you and Shoto would be having your first child, which sparked quite the response, Many were overjoyed (Fuyumi and Rei, Shoto’s mother, had actually cried), many were excited to be aunties and uncles, Shoto was even threatened by his former high school teacher, Aizawa Shota, that if he put so much as a toe out of line and you showed up at this doorstep crying in the rain at 3 in the morning again, he would see to it that this would be his first and last child. His reaction had been quite funny at the time, it was enough to keep you from noticing the small pops that came from Bakugou’s hands anyway.

After that life went on, 8 months passed and you had given birth to a set of twin boys, both of which looking very much like their father. Somehow, both had gotten the half and half hair, though your oldest son, Fuyuhito, was born with his left side of his hair being (your hair color) and the right side being white, much like his father. Your youngest son, however was born with his right side being (your hair color) and his left side being red. His name was Haru. All was good and well, your children were healthy and prosperous, Enji had finally retired leaving the agency in Shoto’s hands. You had gone on back to work after a few months of recuperation time and mother-sons bonding.

A year later, you were 6 weeks pregnant though only you, your husband, and your doctor was aware. You weren’t showing but you we’re ready to announce the news quite yet to announce to the world that you were expecting again.

_**Your day**_ had started off normal, with some paperwork as per usual before you went on your patrol. As you were making your rounds, you had happened upon a fight between a rather familiar villain group and an even more familiar hero. Rushing forward you quickly threw Himiko Toga off of Bakugou Katsuki’s back before she could stab him.

“Need a hand?” You asked teasingly as you threw Toga back with you psychokinesis. Bakugou looked over at you with a sneer and gave you a backward shove.

“I’ve got this, get out of here!” he growled aiming an explosion at the group of villains. The man with the hands all over his body and the blue hair, known as Shigaraki Tomura, stepped forward.

“Lookie what we have here! If it isn’t your little sister-in-law! Ain’t that right, Dabi?” Shigaraki teased. I furrowed my brow in confusion and Bakugou took a defensive step in front of me.

“What are you talking about?” I asked, narrowing my eyes stepping out from behind Bakugou.

“Well isn’t this a surprise. Well if your dear husband hasn’t told you then we won’t ruin the fun,” he snickered.

The tall man with the purple scars narrowed his eyes at Shigaraki and his hands lit ablaze with blue fire.

“The fuck are you, shitheads, yapping about?!” Bakugou snapped, shoving you behind him once more. Picking up his previous train of thought, he continued, “And your dumbass needs to get out of here. Half-and-Half told me about your…” he paused before he spat out almost angrily, “..condition.”

I gave a huff and hit the switch on the hip of my suit that would request back up to my location.

“oh? what’s this about a condition? Maybe you should tell us, (Pro-Hero name)!” Toga giggled as she pranced forward, though she didn’t get far before I pushed her back once more with my psychokinesis.

I kept quiet. The league taunted us so more, though Bakugou stayed glued in front of me, which was odd. I almost thought he was one of Twice’s tricks.

Soon though, they grew annoyed and the fighting commenced. Fire and explosions were everywhere. Blood was spilled and magic marbles were thrown and decayed. Chaos was all around you and still, it seemed backup had yet to arrive.

You had managed to injure Shigaraki and Toga, and Bakugou had knocked out Mr. Compress. All that was left was Spinner, the scaly lizard guy, and Dabi, though after seeing his teammates down and out, Spinner had collected them and darted out of there, leaving Dabi to deal with us.

You and Bakugou had become quite worn down by now. You guessed Dabi saw it was a golden opportunity to eliminate you.

He shot a stream of blue fire at Bakugou, though you had intercepted it, having pushed Bakugou out of the way, consequently getting yourself severely burned.

You screamed out in pain as I wreathed on the ground, the two males staring down at you in shock.

“Sh-she’s not going to make it” Dabi muttered shaking his head.

“It would be best to just go ahead and put her out of her misery. She’s already been burned too much. Call it your brother-in-law’s final act of mercy” Dabi said, taking a step toward you.

Bakugou blasted him to the other of the alley with a fitful scream.

“SHE WAS PREGNANT YOU ASSHOLE!” he screamed before he crawled over to you. There were tears in his eyes as he pulled your burned body into his lap, holding your head up for you. Hands shaking he pulled out his transmitter and brought it to his lips, “We’ve got a hero down on (street and street number because I’m too tired to go find one). We need backup and an ambulance. I repeat we’ve got a hero down and we are requesting backup immediately!” he shouted, his hold on you tightening causing you to whimper.

“Bak-Bakugou” you whimpered as tears leaked out of your eyes. He immediately loosened his grip and put the transmitter down, full attention on you.

“Keep talking to me, (L/N)!” he grunted, tears falling down his own face.

“You-You knows, the reason I wanted to-to be a hero? It-It was because of-” she was cut off by a pained whimper and a cough that coated her hand with blood. “it was because of you” she finished, looking up at him with slowly unfocused eyes.

“I wanted you to not-notice me so badly. I handed my husband’s ass to him in our first year, our second year, and our third year. I worked so hard-so hard for you to see me as your equal. I told myself I would end up killing myself trying to get you to finally see me and I guess I was right.” You murmured ending it with a small laugh before erupting into more coughs.

Bakugou dipped his head as more tears flowed down his cheeks.

“Tell my boys I love ‘em, will you? And tell shoto I love him too” You said weakly slowly moving your head to rest on Bakugou’s chest, over his heart, which you could hear beating wildly.

“Tell me, have you noticed me yet, Kacchan?”

“You dumbass, I always noticed” Bakugou whimpered, pressing his face to your hair, pulling you close in a feeble attempt to give you some kind of comfort in your last moments.

As you close your eyes, you can see a blurry figure of red, white, and blue come running towards you screaming, though all you can muster is a hum as you shut your eyes, your chest rising and falling one last time.

You had spent most of your teenage years and your entire adulthood hoping that Bakugou would finally notice you.

_**Unfortunately for the both of you, he had noticed you first, all along.** _

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was quite the roller coaster! But fear not my dear readers who i cherish oh so much, there will be more to come.  
>  I have plans to include 3 more parts to this story.  
>  2 will follow the main story, one will be set in Bakugou's POV throughout the events from the very beginning to the end and the other will be a bit of an epilogue, for closure for Bakugou, Todoroki, Dear (Y/N)'s children, and you the reader.   
>  The other part will be set to delve more into Todoroki and (Y/N)'s relationship as life, starting with just before the sports festival all the way up until the ending of this one-shot.  
>  Reading the additional add-ons are optional of course. If the feedback is positive I may make a series for when (Y/N) and Todoroki's children grow up, however, I have no set plans to do that quite yet.  
>  Thank you for reading my one-shot! I'll hopefully see you guys in the next parts!  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters from the boku no hero academia/ my hero academia franchise.


End file.
